Завещание Соломона
«Завещание Соломона» — это ветхозаветный псевдэпиграф, написанный от лица Соломона, царя Иерусалимского. Этот текст встречается только в христианских источниках. Он повествует о том, как царь Соломон построил свой знаменитый храм при помощи демонов, которых подчинил благодаря магическому перстню, ниспосланному Богом через архангела Михаэля (Михаила). Текст «Завещания» приблизительно датируется периодом с I по V вв. н.э. Подлинный автор его неизвестен, хотя предполагают, что это был христианин греческого происхождения. Оригинал написан по-гречески и включает в себя многие теологические и магические мотивы, относящиеся не только к иудаизму и христианству, но и к древнегреческой мифологии и астрологии. Завещание Соломона, сына Давидова '''2' , который царствовал в Иерусалиме и подчинил себе всех духов воздушных, земных и подземных; с их же помощью он совершил все великолепные деяния строительстве храма; а также о силах, которые они духи вольны употреблять против людей, и о том, какие ангелы помогают усмирить этих демонов.'' Благословен ты, о Господи Боже, давший Соломону такую власть. Слава и мощь тебе во веки веков. Аминь. 1. И было так: когда строился в городе Иерусалиме храм и трудились мастера на строительстве, пришел к ним на закате демон Орниас Ornias и забрал половину платы и половину пищи у отрока, сына начальника над мастерами. И после демон приходил каждый день и сосал большой палец на его отрока правой руке. И отрок тот, которого я, Соломон, очень любил, исхудал телом. 3. И однажды я, Соломон, призвал того отрока к себе и спросил: «Разве не возлюбил я тебя превыше всех работников, трудящихся во храме Божьем? Разве не назначил тебе двойную плату и двойное пропитание? Отчего же день от дня и час от часа ты тощаешь?» 4. И ответил отрок: «Молю тебя, о царь, послушай, что со мной происходит. Всякий день, когда отпускают нас с работы во храме Божьем, когда солнце садится и я ложусь отдыхать, приходит злой демон и забирает у меня половину платы и половину пищи моей. А после он хватает меня за правую руку и сосет мой большой палец. Вот потому-то душа моя в горести, и тело мое день ото дня тощает». 5. И когда я, Соломон, услышал эти слова, пошел я во храм Божий и, восхваляя его денно и нощно, молился всей душою моей, чтобы демона того предали в руки мои и чтобы я получил над ним власть. И пока я молился Богу небес и земли, был дарован мне от Господа Саваофа 3''' через архангела Михаэля '''4 перстень с печатью, вырезанной на драгоценном камне 5''' . Он Михаэль сказал мне: «О царь Соломон, сын Давидов, прими этот дар, который послал тебе Господь Бог, всевышний Саваоф; этим перстнем ты пленишь всех демонов, как мужеского пола, так и женского, и с помощью их построишь Иерусалим, если будешь носить эту Божию печать '''6 ». 6. И такой радости я преисполнился, что стал неустанно петь хвалы и славить Господа небес и земли. На другой день я повелел отроку явиться ко мне и дал ему печать. Затем я сказал ему: «Как только демон появится пред тобой, брось этот перстень ему на грудь и скажи ему: “Пойдем! Соломон зовет тебя!” — а после беги ко мне со всех ног, пока он не скажет такое, что тебя напугает». 7. И вот в обычный свой час докучливый демон Орниас пришел, как огонь пылающий, чтобы взять у отрока плату по своему обыкновению. Отрок же, как велел ему Соломон, бросил перстень демону на грудь и сказал ему: «Пойдем! Соломон зовет тебя!» — и бросился бежать к Соломону со всех ног. Но демон испустил крик 7''' и сказал отроку: «Зачем ты это сделал? Убери от меня этот перстень и верни его Соломону, и я дам тебе все золото и серебро земли». 8. Но отрок ответил: «Как жив Господь Бог Израиля, не стану я больше терпеть тебя, но приведу тебя к Соломону». И отрок пошел и сказал Соломону: «Царь Соломон, я привел к тебе демона, как ты повелел мне; смотри, вот он, связанный '''8 , стоит снаружи у ворот и вопиет громким голосом, что даст мне золото и серебро земное, чтобы я его к тебе не приводил». 9. Услышав это, я, Соломон, встал с престола своего и увидел демона, охваченного дрожью и трепетом страха. Я сказал ему: «Кто ты? Как тебя зовут?» Демон ответил: «Меня зовут Орниас». 10. И сказал ему Соломон: «Скажи мне, о демон, в каком знаке зодиака ты обитаешь?» Демон ответил: «В Водолее; я удушаю тех, кто обитает в Водолее, за страсть их к женам из зодиакального знака Девы. Сверх того, в забытьи я совершаю три превращения. Иногда я — муж, вожделеющий тел женовидных отроков, и когда я касаюсь их, они терпят великую муку 9''' . Иногда я — крылатое создание, воспаряющее в небесные пределы. И, наконец, я могу принимать обличье льва '''10 . И, сверх того, я — потомок одного из архангелов силы Божьей архангела Уриэля, но архангел Уриэль усмиряет меня'11' ». 11. И, услышав имя этого архангела, я, Соломон, восхвалил и восславил Господа небес и земли. Затем наложил я свою печать демона и отправил его в каменоломню, резать для храма камни, которые доставляли Аравийским морем и складывали на берегу 12 . Но он, страшась прикасаться к железу, сказал мне: «Молю тебя, царь Соломон, дай мне хоть немного свободы, и я приведу к тебе всех демонов». Видя, что он не желает мне подчиниться, я помолился архангелу Уриэлю, чтобы тот пришел и помог мне. И тотчас узрел я архангела Уриэля, сходящего ко мне с небес. 12. То был ангел, который повелел чудовищам морским подняться из моря, и иссушил род их члены их, и простер судьбу свою ? на землю 13 . Таким же образом он подчинил и великого демона Орниаса и заставил его резать камни и довести до конца строительство храма, который я, Соломон, в то время строил. И снова я восславил Господа неба и земли и повелел Орниасу приблизиться в смирении перед судьбой своей. Затем я дал ему печать и сказал: «Ступай и приведи сюда ко мне князя демонов». 13. И Орниас взял перстень и пошел к Вельзевулу Beelzeboul 14 , и сказал ему: «Сюда! Соломон зовет тебя». Вельзевул же промолвил: «Скажи мне, кто такой этот Соломон, о котором ты говоришь?» Тогда Орниас бросил перстень на грудь Вельзевулу и сказал: «Царь Соломон зовет тебя». Вельзевул же возопил, как обожженный великим языком огня пылающего, и, поднявшись, пошел за Орниасом против воли своей, и пришел ко мне. 14. Увидев, что приближается ко мне князь демонов, я восславил Бога и сказал: «Благословен ты, о Господи Боже всемогущий, давший Соломону, рабу твоему, премудрость, приседящую престолу Твоему 15 , и приведший под руку мою все силы демонов». 15. Затем я спросил его демона: «Кто ты?» Демон ответил: «Я — Вельзевул, правитель демонов» 16 . Я же потребовал, чтобы он без промедления сел рядом со мною и объяснил проявления демонов. Тогда он пообещал привести ко мне в оковах всех нечистых духов. И снова я восславил Господа небес и земли, неустанно вознося ему благодарения. 16. Затем я спросил демона, есть ли среди них демоны женского рода. Он ответил, что есть, и сказал, что желаю увидеть из них. Вельзевул удалился и привел ко мне Оноскелиду Onoskelis 17 , прекрасную видом. Тело ее было как у женщины, светлой ликом, но ноги были как у мула полуосла 18 . 17. Когда она приблизилась, я велел ей: «Расскажи мне, кто ты». Она ответила: «Я зовусь Оноскелида. Я — дух, вселенный в тело 19 . Я лежу в логовище, устроенном в земле. Я поселяюсь в пещерах. Но нрав мой разнообразен 20 . Иногда я душу мужчин, иногда — отвращаю их от истинной природы их. Обычные обиталища мои — скалы, пещеры и расселины. Нередко я схожусь с мужчинами, которые принимают меня за женщину, особенно с теми, у кого кожа медового цвета с теми, у кого кожа смугла, ибо мы с ними — от одного и того же созвездия 21 . Правда и то, что они и тайно, и открыто поклоняются звезде моей 22 . Они не знают, что обманываются и лишь толкают меня на еще большие злодеяния. Поминая меня, они надеются, что я дам им золота, но тем, кто усердно поклоняется мне, я не даю многого». 18. Затем я спросил ее, как она появилась на свет. Она сказала: «Я возникла из нежданного гласа, который называют отголоском крика черного «свинцового» ворона, испущенного в материю 23 ». 19. Я спросил ее: «Под каким небесным телом ты ходишь?» Она ответила: «Под полной луной, потому что при луне я могу обойти больше мест». Затем я спросил: «Какой ангел усмиряет тебя?» Она ответила: «Тот же, который есть и в тебе, о царь!» Я подумал, что она надо мной насмехается, и приказал воину ударить ее. Но она воскликнула громким голосом и сказала: «Говорю тебе, о царь: премудростью Божьей ангелом Иоэлем (Joel) я отдана тебе во власть». 20. Тогда я произнес имя Святого Израилева 24 и повелел ей сучить пеньковые веревки, потребные для строительства храма Божьего. И наложил я на нее печать, и связал ее так, что она лишилась власти своей, и пришлось ей стоять денно и нощно и сучить пеньку. 21. И повелел я привести ко мне другого демона; и он Вельзевул привел ко мне в оковах злого демона Асмодея 25 . Я спросил его: «Кто ты таков?» Он же гневно взглянул на меня и промолвил: «А ты кто таков?» Я сказал ему: «Как ты смеешь отвечать мне так надменно, когда ты и без того уже изрядно наказан?» Но он, глядя по-прежнему, сказал мне: «Как же еще отвечать тебе? Ты — сын человеческий, я же рожден дочерью человеческой от семени ангела 26 , и иных слов от нашего рода небесного никто из земнородных недостоин. Созвездие мое животному, что лежит в логовище своем, устроенном на небесах; одни называют меня Повозкой, другие же — Сыном Дракона 27 . Сверх того, созвездию моему сопутствует другое созвездие, меньшее, ибо высокое место и престол отца моего вечны в небесах 28 . Потому не задавай мне так много вопросов, Соломон, ибо в конце концов твое царство разделится, и слава твоя прейдет. И мучить нас тебе дано лишь недолго; а после мы вновь рассеется среди людей, и будут они поклоняться нам, как богам, ибо люди не ведают имен тех ангелов, что поставлены над нами». 22. Услышав эти слова, я, Соломон, связал его еще крепче. Затем я приказал бичевать его розгой бичами из бычьей кожи, пока он не назовет свое имя и не скажет, каков его род занятий. И демон заявил: «Я — славный Асмодей; я приумножаю пороки людские по всему миру. Я постоянно злоумышляю против новобрачных; я пятнаю красоту дев и охлаждаю сердца их». 23. Я спросил его: «И это все, что ты делаешь?» И он продолжал: «Силою звезд я сею безумие среди жен, и нередко я учинял много убийств, одно за другим». 24. Тогда я заклял его именем Господа Саваофа, сказав: «Побойся Бога, Асмодей, и скажи мне, какой ангел усмиряет тебя». Демон ответил: «То Рафаэль, предстоящий Богу'29' , а также меня печень и желчь одной рыбы, если воскурить ими на углях»'30' . И я вновь приступил к нему и сказал: «Не скрывай от меня ничего, ибо я — Соломон, сын Давидов. Назови мне имя той рыбы, которой ты боишься». И ответил он: «Это рыба зовется глан сом. Она водится в реках Ассирии и рождается только там; и я тоже обретаюсь в тех краях». 25. И сказал я ему: «Нет ли еще чего, что ты можешь сказать о себе, Асмодей?» И он ответил: «Сила Божия, коя связала меня нерушимыми узами его печати, знает, что все, о чем я поведал тебе, — чистая правда. Молю тебя, царь Соломон, не предавай меня воде!» Но я улыбнулся и ответил: «Как жив Господь, Бог отцов моих, будешь ты носить железные оковы и месить глину для всех сосудов, что потребны для храма моего, не получая за то никакой платы». И повелел я принести десять сосудов с водой и расставить вокруг него облить его из них. И демон стал исполнять то, что ему приказали, хотя и горько сетовал. Исполнял же Асмодей это потому, что ему было ведомо будущее. И я, Соломон, восславил Бога, давшего мне такую власть; а затем, взял печень и желчь той рыбы вкупе с веткою стиракса на тростниковой пике и, развязав Асмодея, развел под ним огонь, потому что он был могуч, и голос его охрип, а зуб его наполнился ядом. 26. Затем я снова призвал Вельзевула явиться предо мною и сесть на почетное место. Когда он сел, я спросил его: «Почему ты один — князь над всеми демонами?» Он ответил: «Потому что я один остался из всех ангелов, с небес. Прежде я был на небесах ангелом высокого чина и звался Вельзевулом 31 . И со мною был еще один нечестивый ангел 32 , который отпал от Бога и ныне, заточенный здесь, держит во власти свой всех тех, кого я сковал в Тартаре. Он питается и возрастает в море Чермном; когда он будет готов, он придет в торжестве. 27. Я спросил его: «Каков твой род занятий?» И он ответил: «Я чиню разорение при помощи тиранов я низвергаю царей; я побуждаю людей поклоняться демонам я обращаю демонов моих против людей, чтобы те уверовали в них и погибли; я возбуждаю вожделение в людях святых и в избранных священниках. Я разжигаю ревность и жажду убийства и подстрекаю к войнам» 33 . 28. Тогда я сказал ему: «Приведи ко мне того, кто, по твоим словам, питается и возрастает в море Чермном». Он же ответил: «Никого я к тебе не приведу. Но придет один демон по имени Эфиппас Ephippas 34 , который свяжет его и выведет из пучины». Я сказал: «Поведай мне, почему он пребывает в пучине моря Чермного и как его зовут». Он, однако, сказал: «Не спрашивай меня; от меня ты этого не узнаешь. А придет он к тебе лишь потому, что и я тоже здесь, вместе с тобой». И я сказал ему: «Ответь, на какой звезде ты обитаешь». «На той, которая у людей зовется Гесперией 35 », — ответил он. 29. Затем я сказал: «Поведай мне, какой ангел тебя усмиряет». «Всемогущий Бог, — ответил он. — У евреев он зовется “Патике” Patike 36 , тот, кто нисходит с высот; у греков — “Еммануил” 37 . Я постоянно боюсь его и трепещу. Если же кто заклянет меня клятвой, именуемой “Эло-и” Elo-i 38 , великим именем силы его, то я исчезну». 30. Услышав это, я, Соломон, повелел ему резать плиты из фиванского мрамора. И когда он приступил к работе, все демоны возопили громким голосом, ибо то был их царь, Вельзевул. 31. И все же я, Соломон, не перестал допрашивать его и сказал: «Если хочешь получить послабление, расскажи мне о небесных тайнах». Вельзевул ответил: «Слушай, царь. Если ты возьмешь масло мирры, ладан и морские луковицы 39 вместе с нардом и шафраном и будешь жечь его в семи светильниках во время землетрясения 40 , я укреплю твой дом. Если же, очистившись по обряду, ты зажжешь его с первым лучом рассвета, перед самым восходом солнца, то увидишь небесных драконов и разглядишь, как они ползут, извиваясь, и влекут за собой колесницу солнца». 32. Услышав это, я, Соломон, укорил его и сказал: «Оставь, довольно; продолжай резать мрамор, как я повелел тебе» 41 . И, восхвалив Бога, я, Соломон, потребовал, чтобы пришел ко мне другой демон, и тот явился. Лицо свое он нес по воздуху высоко вверху, а остальное тело ползло по земле, подобно малой улитке. И внезапно он прошел сквозь большой отряд воинов, и поднял бушующее облако пыли от земли, и перенес его вверх, и принялся метать его в меня, а я смотрел в изумлении. И я воскликнул: «Что это такое?» Но продолжал метать в меня пыль, и это продлилось долго. Затем я встал, и плюнул наземь в то место, находился демон 42 , и наложил на него печать Божьим перстнем. После того движение воздуха прекратилось. Тогда я спросил его: «Кто ты?» И, подняв еще одно облако пыли, он промолвил: «Чего ты хочешь, царь Соломон?» Я сказал: «Ответь мне, как тебя зовут; а также хочу допросить тебя». Благодарение Богу, который учит меня, как отвечать на их злоумышления. 33. И демон ответил: «Меня зовут Ликс Тетракс Tetrax 43 ». «Каков твой род занятий?» — спросил я. Он ответил: «Я вызываю раздоры между людьми, я поднимаю вихри, устраиваю пожары, поджигаю поля и делаю дома непригодными для жизни. Обычно я действую летом. Если выпадет случай, я пробираюсь под угол дома ночью или днем. Я — прямой потомок Великого 44 ». Я спросил его: «В каком созвездии ты обитаешь?» Он ответил: «На самом острие лунного серпа, когда тот находится на юге, — там моя звезда. Из-за этого мне назначено вытягивать лихорадку, которая поражает человека на полтора дня. Потому многие люди, видя это, молятся об от полуторадневной лихорадки, называя три имени: “Балтала, Фаллаль, Мелхаль Thallal, Melchal”, — и я исцеляю их». Тогда я, Соломон, сказал ему: «Но когда ты хочешь творить зло, кто дает тебе силу?» Он ответил «Тот же ангел, который прекращает полуторадневную лихорадку». Наконец, я спросил его: «Каким именем тебя усмиряют?» Он ответил: «Именем архангела Азаэля Azael 45 ». Тогда я наложил на этого демона свою печать и повелел ему подбирать камни и метать их на стены храма для работников; и демон стал делать так, как ему приказано. 34. И снова я восславил Бога, давшего мне такую власть, и повелел другому демону явиться предо мною. И пришли семь духов, скованных друг с другом по рукам и ногам, обликом прекрасные и изящные. Я, Соломон, при виде их подивился и спросил их: «Кто вы?» Они ответили: «Мы — небесные тела 46 , мироправители kosmokratores тьмы 47 ». Первая сказала: «Я — Обман». Вторая сказала: «Я — Раздор». Третья сказала: «Я — Рок». Четвертая сказала: «Я — Горе». Пятая сказала: «Я — Грех». Шестая сказала: «Я — Власть». Седьмая сказала: «Я — Наихудшее. Наши звезды в небесах кажутся малыми, но имена наши — как у богинь. Мы переходим с места на место все вместе и живем все вместе, иногда — в Лидии, иногда — на Олимпе, а иногда — на великой горе». 35. Тогда я, Соломон, продолжил расспрашивать их, начав с первой: «Скажи мне, каков твой род занятий». Она отвечала: «Я — Обман. Я замышляю обманы и изобретаю самые злостные ереси. Но есть один ангел, который меня усмиряет, это ангел Ламехиэль Lamechiel/Lamechalal». 36. Вторая сказала: «Я — Раздор. Я вызываю раздоры, предоставляя для этого палицы, снаряды и мечи, мои орудия войны. Но есть ангел, который меня усмиряет, это Барухиэль Baruchiel/Baruchiachel 48 ». 37. Третья же сказала: «Меня называют Роком. Я заставляю всякого мужа сражаться вместо того, чтобы заключить почетный мир с победителем. Но к чему я говорю так много? Есть ангел, который меня усмиряет, это Мармарот Marmaroth/Marmarath 49 ». 38. Четвертая, Горем, сказала: «Я побуждаю людей к несдержанности; я разделяю их враждой; я не даю им объединиться. Поскольку Раздор идет по моим стопам, я обращаю людей друг против друга и причиняю им многие другие подобные беды. Но к чему я говорю так много? Есть ангел, который меня усмиряет, это великий Бальтиул Balthioul/Balthial 50 ». 39. Пятая сказала: «Я — Грех, о царь Соломон, и я ввожу тебя во грех, и это я ввел тебя во грех, когда заставил тебя убить брата твоего 51 . Я ввожу людей во грех гробокопательства и научаю их раскапывать могилы 52 . Я отвращаю умы от религии и чиню много другого зла. Но есть ангел, который меня усмиряет, это Уриэль» 53 . 40. Шестая же сказала: «Я — Власть. Я воздвигаю тиранов, я низвергаю царей и дарую силы всем, кто враждует между собой. Есть ангел, который меня усмиряет, это Астераот Asteraoth 54 ». 41. А седьмая сказала: «Я — Наихудшее, и на тебя, о царь, я навлеку на тебя беду, когда прикажу тебя узами Артемиды 55 . И так как ты подвластен этим силам, в тебе есть вожделение, как у возлюбленного, но для меня это, напротив, вожделение к мудрости 56 . Ибо тот, в ком есть мудрость, не пойдет по стопам моим». 42. И, услышав это, я, Соломон, наложил на них печать Божьим перстнем и повелел им копать яму для основания храма. И протянулась она в длину на 250 локтей. Так исполнились все мои приказания. 43. И снова потребовал я, чтобы прочие демоны посетили меня один за другим, и вот, привели ко мне демона обличье мужа, у которого все части тела были на месте, но не было головы 57 . Я сказал ему: «Поведай мне, кто ты и как тебя зовут». Демон ответил: «Я зовусь Убийством Завистью, ибо я пожираю головы, желая добыть голову для себя; но того, что я уже поглотил, недостаточно. Я желаю для себя голову, чтобы делать в точности то же, что делаешь ты, о царь». 44—45. Услышав это, я простер руку свою на грудь ему и наложил на него свою печать. И демон подпрыгнул, и бросился наземь, и испустил стон, говоря: «Горе мне! Куда я попал? О предатель Орниас, я ничего не вижу». И я спросил его: «Чем же ты смотришь?» И он ответил: «Грудью!» И, услышав довольство в голосе его, я, Соломон, пожелал узнать больше. И я спросил его: «Как же тебе удается говорить?» Он ответил: «Голос свой я взял от голосов многих людей; ибо это я затворяю сокрушаю головы тех людей, которых называют немыми. Если младенцу исполнилось десять восемь дней от роду и он кричит по ночам, то я становлюсь духом, и приступаю нему, и нападаю младенца через голос его. Сверх того, я причиняю вред младенцам, родившимся до срока. деяния творю я и на перекрестках, и встреча со мною чревата бедой. Сила моя — в руках моих, поэтому я, как на плахе палача, хватаю головы, отсекаю их 58и прилепляю к себе; а после поглощаю их через шею свою тем огнем, что постоянно горит во мне. И это я — тот, кто вселяет жар в тело, поражает ноги и насылает гнойные язвы 59 . Усмиряет же меня огненная вспышка молнии». 46. И я приказал ему остаться с Вельзевулом до поры, пока не прибудет друг 60 . 47. Затем я приказал другому демону явиться предо мною. И он предстал предо мною в образе огромного пса 61 и заговорил со мною громким голосом: «Привет тебе, о царь Соломон!» Я подивился и сказал ему: «Кто ты, пес?» Он ответил: «Ты думаешь, что я пес, но прежде, чем ты пришел, о царь, я был человеком. Я совершил много беззаконий в мире и был так силен, что мог сдерживать ход небесных звезд; ныне же я готовлю новые злодеяния. Я обманываю тех людей, кто следует за моей звездой, и повергаю их во скудоумие 62 ; также я подчиняю сердца людей через глотки их и тем веду их к погибели». 48. Я спросил его: «Как тебя зовут?» Он ответил: «Скипетр Посох (Rabdos)». Тогда я спросил его: «Каков твой род занятий и почему мне кажется, что ты процветаешь?» Демон ответил: «Дай мне своего слугу, и я перенесу его в горы, где покажу ему камень смарагд, отделенный от ложа своего. Этим камнем украсишь ты храм Божий». 49. Услышав это, я тотчас повелел своему домашнему слуге отправиться с демоном, взяв с собою перстень с печатью Божьей. Я сказал ему слуге: «Ступай с ним, и когда он покажет тебе камень смарагд, наложи на него демона печать этим перстнем, запомни место со всеми приметами и возвращайся ко мне вместе с демоном». И вот, когда демон пошел и показал ему камень смарагд, слуга наложил на него печать перстнем Божьим и принес мне камень смарагд. Затем я решил связать этих двух демонов, безголового и пса, и чтобы они носили этот камень днем и ночью как светильник для мастеров, работавших строительстве храма 63 . 50. Затем я добыл из рудника этот камень весом в 200 сиклей для опор жертвенника каждений, формой ему подобного. И, восславив Господа Бога, я, Соломон, замкнул тот камень в сокровищнице своей и повелел демонам резать мрамор для строительства храма. Сверх того, я спросил пса: «Какой ангел тебя усмиряет?» Он ответил: «Великий Бриатос вариант: Бриэй (Brieus) 64 ». 51. И повелел я другому демону предстать передо мной. Он пришел с ревом в обличье величавого льва и, заняв свое место, обратился ко мне с такими словами: «О царь Соломон, таково обличье мое, и я — дух, связать которого невозможно. Я проникаю к тем, кто лежит в болезни, и смотрю на них, и делаю так, чтобы человек не оправился от недуга своего. Есть у меня и другой род занятий. Я рассылаю по земле легионы демонов, мне подвластных, и в час, когда заходит солнце, я сам нахожусь в различных обиталищах вместе со всеми демонами, что под рукою моей 65 . Имя всем демонам, мне подвластным, — легион 66 ». Затем я спросил его: «Как тебя зовут?» Он ответил: «Леонтофор Леонтофрон 67 , по роду араб 68 ». Тогда я вопросил: «Как усмирить тебя и твоих демонов, то есть, кто твой ангел?» Демон ответил: «Если я назову тебе его имя, то ввергну в оковы не только себя, но и легион демонов, мне подвластных». 52. Тогда я сказал ему: «Заклинаю тебя именем великого Бога Всевышнего: каким именем усмиряют тебя и твоих демонов?» Демон ответил: «Именем того, кто некогда претерпел многие муки от рук человеческих; того, которому имя Еммануил; ныне же он связал нас и придет терзать нас, нас в море с крутизны 69 . Когда он поблизости, его вызывают при помощи трех букв 70 ». 53. И я присудил его легиону носить бревна из рощи деревьев. Затем я приговорил Леонтофора Леонтофрона пилить их когтями своими на щепы и подбрасывать в печь для обжига, чтобы огонь в ней горел постоянно. 54. Затем, поклонившись Богу Израиля, приказал я предстать предо мною другому демону. На сей раз явился предо мною трехглавый дракон со шкурой, наводящей ужас. Я спросил его: «Кто ты?» Он сказал: «Я трезубый дух 71 , берущий верх тремя деяниями. Я ослепляю детей во чреве матери; я же выворачиваю уши их наизнанку и делаю их глухими и немыми. Наконец, я поражаю людей в тулово и валю их наземь, они падают с пеной рта и со скрежетом зубовным. Но есть способ усмирить меня, (а именно), при помощи (места), которое зовется Местом Черепа 72 , ибо ангел Чудного Советника 73предрек, что там я пострадаю, он же будет распят на кресте принародно. Он и есть тот, кто меня усмиряет; он — один из ангелов, которым я подвластен. 55. Но в том месте, куда взошел он, о царь Соломон, воздвигнет он из воздуха темный пурпурный столп после того, как Эфиппас принесет дары из моря Чермного, из Аравии 74 . В основании храма, который ты начал строить, о царь Соломон, сокрыто много золота. Вели его выкопать и возьми себе». И я, Соломон, послал слугу своего и узнал, все было в точности так, как сказал мне демон. И, наложив него печать перстнем Божьим, восхвалил я Бога. 56. Затем я сказал ему: «Поведай мне, как тебя зовут». Демон ответил: «Глава драконов». И я приказал ему лепить кирпичи для храма Божьего. у него были как у человека. 57. Затем я приказал другому демону предстать передо мною. И явился мне демон в обличье женской без рук и без ног, и волосы ее были косматы 75 . Я спросил ее: «Кто ты такая?» Она ответила: «А ты кто таков? И что за нужда тебе допытываться о моих занятиях? Но если хочешь спросить, то ступай в царские покои и омой руки свои 76 , а после снова воссядь на престол свой и спроси; тогда, о царь, узнаешь, кто я такая». 58. Исполнив это и воссев на престол свой, я, Соломон, спросил ее снова 77 : «Кто ты такая?» И она ответила: «Обизуфь Obyzouth 78 . По ночам я не отдыхаю, но кружу по всему свету, посещая жен, и, угадывая час, который они должны разродиться, разыскиваю их и удушаю их новорожденных. Ни единой ночи не проходит без того, чтобы я своего не добилась. Ты не можешь мне приказывать. В странствиях своих я посещаю даже самые отдаленные места. В остальном же род занятий моих — в том, чтобы'79' умерщвлять новорожденных, их уши слуха, наводить болезни на глаза и проклятия узы на уста, губить умы и причинять боль телам». 59. Услышав это, я, Соломон, подивился. Я не смотрел на нее, ибо тело ее было тьмою, и волосы ее были косматы 80 . Я, Соломон, сказал ей: «Поведай мне, о злой дух, какой ангел тебя усмиряет?» Она ответила: «Ангел Рафаэль 81 ; и когда жене придет время родить, напиши мое имя на куске папируса, и я убегу от нее в мир иной. [Число же этого имени — шестьсот сорок 82 ]». Услышав это, я велел подвесить ее за волосы перед храмом, чтобы все сыны Израилевы, проходящие мимо, могли восславить Бога Израиля, давшего мне такую власть. 60. И вновь я приказал другому демону предстать передо мною; и пришел ко мне демон в обличье дракона, идущего вперевалку, и было у него тело, как у дракона, и крылья на спине, но лицо и ступни — человеческие. Увидев его и подивившись, я сказал ему: «Кто ты такой и откуда ты пришел?» 61. И ответил мне дух: «Впервые я предстаю перед тобою, о царь Соломон. Я — дух, которого почитают среди людей как бога, но меня усмиряет печать, данная тебе от Бога. Я зовусь Крылатым Драконом Pterodracun. Я соединяюсь не со многими женами, но только с теми, которые прекрасны телом и знают имя сока вкуса этой звезды 83 . Я прихожу к ним обличье крылатого духа и совокупляюсь ними через ягодицы их. И та, к которой я приступил, зачинает дитя, и то, что рождается у нее, становится Эросом. Но человек не может выносить такое дитя, и женщина та погибает. Таков мой род занятий. Знай только, что я доволен, тогда как прочие демоны, которых ты истязаешь и тревожишь, принуждены говорить всю правду; но они 84 сделают так, что бревна, которые ты повелел собрать и сложить для строительства храма, пожрет огонь». 62. И с этими словами изо рта его изошло внезапное дуновение, и загорелся лес Ливанский, и сгорели все бревна, которые я собрал для храма Божьего. И я, Соломон, подивился, увидев, что сотворил этот дух. 63. Восславив Бога, я спросил этого демона, подобного дракону: «Скажи мне, какой ангел усмиряет тебя?» Он ответил: «Великий ангел, который восседает на втором небе и по-еврейски зовется Базазат Bazazath 85 ». Услышав это и призвав его ангела, я, Соломон, повелел ему демону резать мрамор для строительства храма. 64. Затем я восхвалил Бога и повелел другому демону предстать передо мной. И снова явился дух в образе жены, но на плечах у нее было две головы с руками. Я сказал ей: «Поведайте мне, кто вы». Она ответила: «Я Энепсиг Enepsigos 86 , но имен у меня без счета». Тогда я сказал ей: «Какой ангел тебя усмиряет?» Она промолвила в ответ: «Что тебе нужно? Чего ты хочешь? Я могу изменять свой облик так, что сначала меня принимают за богиню, а затем я меняю свое обличье на какое-либо иное. Поэтому не жди, что узнаешь обо мне всё; но коль уж ты здесь, передо мною, то послушай: я обитаю на луне, а потому принимаю три обличья. Иногда мудрецы вызывают меня как Кроноса. В иное время я нисхожу к тем, кто сводит меня с неба, в ином виде. Это небесное тело неуязвимо, непостижимо, и усмирить его невозможно. У меня три превращения, а потому я могу нисходить и в таком обличье, в каком ты видишь меня сейчас. Усмиряет меня ангел Ратанаэль Rathanael 87 , восседающий на третьем небе. Потому говорю тебе: этот храм не может меня вместить». 65. И вот, помолившись Богу моему и призвав ангела Ратанаэля, о котором она сказала, я взял печать и запечатал ее трехзвенной цепью; и, связав ее, наложил печать Божью. Тогда этот дух стал пророчествовать и сказал так: «Ныне ты творишь все это с нами, о царь Соломон, но пройдет время, и царство твое разделится. А пройдет еще время, и этот храм будет разрушен, и весь Иерусалим будет стерт с лица земли царями персидскими, и мидянскими, и халдейскими. И утварь из этого храма, которую ты повелел изготовить, будет служить иным богам. И тогда же все сосуды, в которые ты заключил нас, будут разбиты вдребезги рукой человека. Тогда мы выйдем в силе великой и рассеемся по всему миру. И будем смущать мы весь обитаемый мир еще долгое время, доколе Сына Божьего не распнут на кресте. Ибо не было еще в мире царя, подобного ему, кто усмирит нас всех, — тому, кто родится от матери, не познавшей мужчины. У кого еще такая власть над духами, как у него? Он — тот, кого первый диавол будет искушать, но не одолеет; и совокупное число букв имени его — шестьсот сорок четыре, ибо он — Еммануил 88 . Потому-то, о царь Соломон, время твое беззаконно, и годы жизни твоей коротки, и царство твое будет отдано рабу твоему». 66. И я, Соломон, услышав это все, восславил Бога. И хотя речь, которую демоны произнесли в защиту свою, меня удивила, я им не поверил им и не верил до тех пор, пока все это не случилось. Когда же это случилось, я уразумел; и ныне, при смерти, написал это завещание сынам Израилевым и вручил его им, дабы познали они силы и обличья демонов и имена тех ангелов, которые их усмиряют. И вот, восславив Бога Израиля, я приказал сковать того духа нерушимыми оковами. 67. И, восхвалив Господа, повелел я другому духу явиться передо мной. И предстал передо мной другой демон, спереди имевший обличье лошади, а сзади — рыбы. И сказал он громким голосом: «О царь Соломон, я — жестокий дух моря. Я рыщу в открытом море и чиню зло великому множеству людей, плавающих по морям. Я поднимаюсь, как волна, и, преобразившись, бросаюсь на корабли и потопляю их. Ибо таков мой род занятий, и так забираю я себе во власть людей и богатства. Поднявшись, я хватаю людей и мечу их в пучину моря. Я вечно вожделею к их телам, но богатства я до сего дня выносил из моря на берег. Но коль скоро Вельзевул, владыка духов воздушных, земных и подземных, назначает каждому из нас занятия, ныне я вышел из моря, чтобы испросить совета у него. Есть у меня также и другое занятие: я превращаюсь в волны и, поднимаясь из моря, показываюсь людям. И они называют меня Кунопег Kunopegos 89 , ибо я принимаю облик человека. И это мое истинное имя. Сверх того, когда я хожу среди людей, я насылаю на них подобие морской болезни. Итак, когда я пришел испросить совета у владыки Вельзевула, он связал меня и предал в руки твои. И вот я стою пред тобой, и дух мой изнемогает от разговора с тобой, ибо вот уже два или три дня, как я не касался воды». 68. И я сказал ему: «Поведай мне, какой ангел тебя усмиряет». Он ответил: «Иамет Iameth 90 . Тогда я приказал бросить его в широкую плоскую чашу и вылить на него десять мер десять сосудов по две меры в каждом морской воды». И укрепил я весь край чаши по кругу мрамором и обмазал устье того сосуда асфальтом и смолой и обвил пеньковой веревкой. И, запечатав его перстнем, приказал поставить его во храме Божьем. 70. И повелел я другому духу предстать предо мной. И пришел дух, подобный тени человека с горящими глазами. Я спросил его: «Кто ты?» Он ответил: «Я — похотливый дух исполина, погибшего при избиении исполинов». И я сказал ему: «Поведай мне, чем ты занимаешься на земле и где обитаешь». 71. Он ответил: «Мой дом — в неприступных плодоносных местах. А род занятий моих таков: я сажусь рядом с умершими в гробницах 91 и в полночь принимаю облик умершего; если я схвачу кого, то убью его мечом сей же час. Если же не смогу убить его, то нашлю на него одержимость, и будет он глодать свою плоть и истекать слюною изо рта своего». И тогда я сказал ему: «Побойся Бога небес и земли и скажи мне, какой ангел тебя усмиряет». Он ответил: «Усмиряет меня тот, кто вернется как Спаситель. Если знак его начертан на челе, он усмиряет меня, и, убоявшись его, я тотчас отвращаюсь и бегу прочь. И это — знак креста». Услышав это, я, Соломон, заточил этого демона так же, как и прочих. 72. Затем повелел я другому демону предстать передо мною. И пришли ко мне тридцать шесть небесных тел 92 с головами как у безвидных псов. Но были среди них такие, кто предстал в обличье людей, или быков, или драконов, с лицами как у птиц, или зверей, или сфинкса 93 . Увидев их, я, Соломон, спросил их: «И кто же вы?» И все в один голос ответили: «Мы — тридцать шесть небесных тел, мироправителей kosmokratores тьмы века сего. Ты, о царь, не можешь нам повредить или заточить нас; но так как Бог дал тебе власть надо всеми духами воздушными, земными и подземными, мы тоже предстали перед тобой, как и прочие духи 94 ». 73. Тогда я, Соломон, призвал первого духа и спросил его: «Кто ты?» 95 Он ответил: «Я — первый деканат зодиака, зовут меня Овном, а со мной идут эти двое». И я вопросил их: «Как вас зовут?» И первый ответил: «Меня зовут Руакс Ruax 96 . Я причиняю людям головную боль и ломоту в висках 97 . Но если я услышу: “Михаэль, заточи Руакса!” — я тотчас отступлюсь». 74. Второй сказал: «Я зовусь Барсафаэль Barsafael. На тех, кто подвластен времени моему, я насылаю мигрень. Если я услышу: “Габриэль, заточи Варсафаила!” — я тотчас отступлюсь». 75. Третий сказал: «Я зовусь Артосаэль Artosael/Arotosael 98 . Я причиняю великий вред глазам. Если я услышу: “Уриэль, заточи Артосаила!” — я тотчас отступлюсь». Четвертый сказал: «Я зовусь Оропель Oropel 99 . Я поражаю горло и вызываю боли в горле и мокроту. Если я услышу: “Рафаэль, заточи Оропеля!” — я тотчас отступлюсь» 76. Пятый сказал: «Я зовусь Кайроксанондалон Kairoxanondalon 100 . Я делаю так, что у человека закладывает уши отнимается слух. Если я услышу: “Уруэль Ourouel 101 , заточи Кайроксанондалона! 102 ” — я тотчас отступлюсь». 77. Шестой сказал: «Я зовусь Сфендонаэль Sphendonael 103 . Я насылаю зобные опухоли и столбнячные судороги. Если я услышу: “Сабаэль Sabael/Sabrael, заточи Сфендонаэля!” — я тотчас отступлюсь». 78. Седьмой сказал: «Я зовусь Сфандор Sphandor 104 . Я истощаю силу плеч, и иссушаю жилы рук, и расслабляю члены 105 . выпиваю костный мозг. Если я услышу: “Араэль Arael, заточи Сфандора!” — я тотчас отступлюсь». 79. Восьмой сказал: «Я зовусь Бельбель Belbel. Я извращаю сердца и умы человеческие. Если я услышу: “Караэль Karael/Arael, заточи Бельбеля!” — я тотчас отступлюсь». 80. Девятый сказал: «Я зовусь Куртаэль Kourtael 106 . Я насылаю кишечные колики. Если я услышу: “Иаоф Iaoth, заточи Куртаэля!” — я тотчас отступлюсь». 81. Десятый сказал: «Я зовусь Метатиакс Metathiax. Я вызываю боли в почках. Если я услышу: “Адонаэль Adonael, заточи Метатиакса!” — я тотчас отступлюсь». 82. Одиннадцатый сказал: Я зовусь Катаникотаэль Katanikotael. Я развязываю распри и раздоры в домах. Если кто желает установить мир, пусть напишет на семи лавровых листьях имена тех, кто усмиряет меня: “Ангел, Эаэ Eae, Иэо Ieo, Саваоф Sabaoth, заточи Катаникотаэля!” 107 , и, омочив лавровые листья воде, пусть окропит этой водой свой дом, и я тотчас отступлюсь». 83. Двенадцатый сказал: «Я зовусь Сафтораэль Saphthorael/Saphathorael 108 . Я влагаю в умы людей стремление к расколам и радуюсь, когда мне удается сбить их с пути. Если записать эти слова: “Иаэ Iae, Иэо Ieo, сыны Саваофа Sabaoth” 109 , — и, записку, носить на шее приложить к уху, я тотчас отступлюсь». 84. Тринадцатый сказал: «Я зовусь Фоботель Phobothel 110 . Я вызываю расслабление сухожилий болезни нервов. Если я услышу: “Адонаи Adonai”, — я тотчас отступлюсь». 85. Четырнадцатый сказал: «Я зовусь Лероэль Leroel 111 . Я вызываю простуду, озноб и боли в горле 112 . Если я услышу: “(Iax), отпусти, не держи так крепко, не ярись, ибо Соломон сильнее одиннадцати отцов 113 ”, — я тотчас отступлюсь». 86. Пятнадцатый сказал: «Я зовусь Субельти Soubelti 114 . Я вызываю озноб и онемение членов. Если я услышу: “Ризоэль Rizoel, заточи Субельти!” — я тотчас отступлюсь». 87. Шестнадцатый сказал: «Я зовусь Катракс Katrax/Atrax 115 . Я насылаю на людей неизлечимые лихорадки. Если кто хочет вернуть себе здоровье, пусть истолчет кориандр и вотрет его себе в губы, сказав: “Заклинаю тебя Зевсом, отступись от образа Божия!”'116' — и я тотчас отступлюсь». 88. Семнадцатый сказал: «Я зовусь Иеропа Ieropa 117 . Я сажусь человеку на живот и вызываю судороги при омовении в дороге; я выбираю человека и толкаю его, и он падает наземь. Если кто скажет больному в правое ухо в уши трижды: “Иуда Зизабу Zizabu” 118 , — я отступлюсь». 89. Восемнадцатый сказал: «Я зовусь Модебель Modebel 119 . Я отлучаю жену от мужа вызываю раздор между ними. Если кто напишет имена восьми отцов 120 и положит их в дверях 121 , я тотчас отступлюсь 122 ». 90. Девятнадцатый сказал: «Я зовусь Рикс Мардеро Mardero 123 . Я насылаю неизлечимые лихорадки; запиши мое имя где-нибудь в доме, и я тотчас отступлюсь 124 ». 91. Двадцатый сказал: «Я зовусь Рикс Натото Nathotho/Naoth/Nathath 125 . Я гнезжусь в коленях человека. Если кто напишет на куске пергамента: “Фунебиил” Phounebiel/Phnunoboeol 126 , — я тотчас отступлюсь». 92. Двадцать первый сказал: «Я зовусь Рикс Алат Alath 127 . Я насылаю круп 128на новорожденных. Если кто напишет: “Раридерис Rarideris/Rorex 129 ”, — и будет носить с собой 130 , я тотчас отступлюсь». Двадцать второй сказал: «Я зовусь Рикс Авдамеот Audameoth 131 . Я вызываю боли в сердце. Если кто напишет: “Райуоф Raiouoth 132 ”, — я тотчас отступлюсь». 93. Двадцать третий сказал: «Я зовусь Рикс Мантадо Manthado/Nephtada. Я вызываю боли в почках. Если кто напишет: “Иаот, Уриэль, Нефтада Ouriel/Uruel, Nephtada”, — я тотчас отступлюсь». 94. Двадцать четвертый сказал: «Я зовусь Рикс Актонме Aktonme/Akton. Я вызываю боли в ребрах. Если кто напишет на деревянной щепе от корабля, выброшенного на сушу: “Мармараот Marmaraoth 133 из тумана из воздуха” 134 , — я тотчас отступлюсь». 95. Двадцать пятый сказал: «Я зовусь Рикс Анатрет Anatreth 135 . Я насылаю ветры и жжение в кишках. Если кто напишет: “Арара, Араре Arare 136 ”, — я тотчас отступлюсь 137 ». 96. Двадцать шестой сказал: «Я зовусь Рикс Энаута Enautha/Enenuth 138 . Я похищаю разум человеческий и вселяю непостоянство в сердце, лишаю человека зубов. Если кто напишет: “Калазаэль Kalazael”, — я тотчас отступлюсь 139 ». 97. Двадцать седьмой сказал: «Я зовусь Рикс Аксесбут Axesbuth 140 . Я насылаю на людей понос чахотку и кровотечения. Если кто заклянет меня в неразбавленном вине и даст его больному, я тотчас отступлюсь 141 ». 98. Двадцать восьмой сказал: «Я зовусь Рикс Гапакс Hapax/Harpax 142 . Я вызываю бессонницу. Если кто напишет: “Кок; Федисмос Phedismos”, — и повяжет на виски, я тотчас отступлюсь». 99. Двадцать девятый сказал: «Я зовусь Рикс Аностер Anoster 143 . Я вызываю истерию бешенство матки и боли в мочевом пузыре. Если кто растолчет семена три семечка лавра в чистом оливковом масле и будет растирать этим маслом, говоря: “Заклинаю тебя именем Мармараота Marmaraoth/Marmarao 144 ”, — я тотчас отступлюсь». 100. Тридцатый сказал: «Я зовусь Рикс Физикорет Physikoreth 145 . Я вызываю затяжные болезни. Если кто положит соль, в руке, в оливковое масло и смажет тело больного, говоря: “Херувимы, серафимы, помогите мне”, — я тотчас отступлюсь» 146 . 101. Тридцать первый сказал: «Я зовусь Рикс Алеврет Aleureth/Alleborith 147 . Если кто проглотит рыбью кость, то пусть возьмут кость от той же рыбы и положат ее на грудь больному 148 , и я тотчас отступлюсь». 102. Тридцать второй сказал: «Я зовусь Рикс Ихтион Ichthuon 149 . Я разрываю сухожилия и расслабляю мышцы. Если я услышу: “Адонаи, мальте malthe” 150 , — я тотчас отступлюсь». 103. Тридцать третий сказал: «Я зовусь Рикс Ахонеот Achoneoth/Agchonion. Я вызываю боли в горле и воспаление миндалин 151 . Если кто напишет на листьях плюща: “Лейкург Leikourgos”, — и сгребет их в кучу, я тотчас отступлюсь 152 ». 104. Тридцать четвертый сказал: «Я зовусь Рикс Автот Autoth/Autothith. Я вызываю ревность и ссоры между любящими друг друга. Но буквы Альфа и Бета Альфа и Омега, если записать их, усмиряют меня». 105. Тридцать пятый сказал: «Я зовусь Рикс Фтенеот Phtheneoth/ Phthenoth 153 . Я навожу сглаз на всех людей. Но если начертать многострадальное око 154 , оно усмирит меня». 106. Тридцать шестой сказал: «Я зовусь Рикс Мианет Mianeth 155 . Я ненавижу тело; я разрушаю дома; я навожу гниение на плоть. Если кто напишет над передней дверью дома: “Мелто Ардад Анаат Ardad/Ardu Anaath”, — я отступлюсь от того места». 107. Услышав все это, я, Соломон, восславил Господа небес и земли и приказал им носить воду. Затем я помолился богу, чтобы эти тридцать шесть демонов, непрестанно донимающие род людской, отправились во храм Божий 156 . 108. И все живущие под небом стали почитать меня, Соломона, ибо я строил храм Божий и царство мое управлялось хорошо. Все цари приходили ко мне увидеть храм Божий, который я строил, и снабжали меня золотом и серебром, и привозили бронзу, железо, свинец и дерево для убранства храма. 109. Среди них и царица Савская с юга, бывшая ворожеей, прибыла с великой надменностью и склонилась предо мной 157 . 110. И случилось так, что один из мастеров, человек достойный, пал предо мною ниц и сказал: «О царь Соломон, сын Давидов, смилуйся надо мною, старцем». Я спросил его: «Чего ты хочешь, старче?» Он ответил: «Молю тебя, о царь: есть у меня сын, единственный сын мой, и каждый день он чинит мне страшное зло, ударяя меня по лицу и по голове и угрожая мне лютой смертью. Поэтому я пришел просить тебя о милости: отомсти за меня!» 111. Услышав это, я приказал привести ко мне его сына. И когда тот пришел, я спросил его: «Признаешь ли ты это?» Он ответил: «Не настолько я исполнился гнева, о царь, чтобы отца моего ударить рукою моею. Будь милостив ко мне, о царь; ибо негоже верить его басням и огорчению его». И, выслушав того юношу, я, Соломон, воззвал к старцу, чтобы тот отказался от своих обвинений. Но он не пожелал отказаться и сказал: «Пусть его предадут смерти». И приметил я, что демон Орниас смеется, и весьма разгневался на него, что он дерзает смеяться предо мною. Отпустив юношу, я приказал Орниасу выйти и сказал ему: «О проклятый, что ты смеешься надо мной?» Тот ответил: «Молю тебя, о царь: не над тобой я смеялся, но над этим несчастным старцем и бедным юношей, сыном его; ибо через три дня он умрет. Видишь, этот старец задумал разделаться с ним по-злодейски». 112. Я спросил: «Он и впрямь имеет такое намерение?» Демон ответил: «Да, о царь». Тогда я повелел демону уйти, а старцу и сыну его — вернуться ко мне, и приказал им примириться и стать друзьями. Затем я сказал старцу: «Через три дня вновь приведи ко мне своего сына». И, простершись передо мною, они удалились. 113. Затем я повелел вновь привести ко мне Орниаса и сказал ему: «Ответь мне, как ты узнал, что этот юноша через три дня умрет?» Он ответил: «Мы, демоны, поднимаемся на твердь небесную, и летаем меж звезд, и слышим решения, которые Бог выносит о жизнях человеческих. В остальное же время мы ходим земле и, преобразившись, чиним разрушения, силою ли, огнем ли, мечом или волею случая» 114. Я спросил его: «Как же вы, будучи демонами, можете подниматься на небеса?» Он ответил: «Все, что совершается на небесах, совершается таким же образом, что и на земле; ибо начала, и власти, и силы горние летают повсюду и достойны входить на небеса. Мы же, демоны, утомляемся от того, что нет для нас места на пути, откуда мы могли бы подняться выше и где могли бы отдохнуть; и потому мы падаем, как листья с деревьев, а люди, глядя на нас, думают, что это звезды, падающие с небес. Но это не так, о царь, ибо то мы, демоны, по слабости своей и не имея, за что держаться, падаем наземь, подобно молниям. Мы сжигаем города и воспламеняем пожары на полях. Звезды же небесные утверждены на тверди». 115. Услышав это, я, Соломон, повелел держать демона под стражей пять дней. Через пять дней я призвал к себе того старца, но он не желал идти. Затем, когда он же пришел, я увидел, что он скорбит и печалится. Я спросил его: «Где твой сын, старче?» Он ответил: «Бездетным я стал, о царь, и без надежды днюю и ночую на могиле сына моего». Услышав это и уразумев, что демон сказал мне правду, я восславил Бога небес и земли. 116. Что же до царицы Савской, пришедшей с юга, то она, увидев Храм, который я строил, и подивившись, внесла десять тысяч медных сиклей. И вошла она во внутренний предел храма, и увидела жертвенник, и херувимов, и серафимов над Престолом Господним, и две сотни драгоценных камней, сверкавших в различных украшениях светильников, и светильники, изукрашенные смарагдами, гиацинтами и ляпис-лазурью. И увидела она серебряные, медные и золотые сосуды и основания столпов, перевитые медными цепями. И, наконец, увидела он море медное, стоявшее на тридцати шести быках. И все трудились на строительства храма … 158 в уплату один золотой талант, не считая демонов. 117. И царь Аравийский, Адарк Adarkes, прислал послание, в котором говорилось: «Царь Аравийский, Адарк, царю Соломону шлет привет. Слышал я о премудрости, дарованной тебе, и что ты, будучи человеком Божьим, обрел разумение всех духов воздушных, земных и подземных. В Аравии есть еще один дух. От раннего утра до третьего часа веет холодный ветер. И ужасное его дуновение умерщвляет людей и животных. Посему я молю тебя: ибо дух этот подобен ветру, соверши что-либо премудрое по мудрости своей, врученной тебе от Господа Бога, и пришли ко мне человека, который сможет совладать с ним. Тогда мы предадимся тебе во власть, о царь Соломон, — и я, и народ мой, и вся моя земля; и во всей Аравии воцарится мир, если ты совершишь за нас это отмщение. Итак, умоляем тебя: не пренебреги мольбою нашей и прими над нами власть на вечные времена. Прощай, господин мой, и будь здрав». 118. И, прочитав это послание, я, Соломон, сложил его, и дал слуге моему, и сказал ему: «Через семь дней напомни мне об этом послании». Ибо строился Иерусалим и строительство храма близилось к завершению. И был великий краеугольный камень, который я возжелал поставить во главу угла, дабы завершить храм Господень. И все мастера и демоны, помогавшие им, собрались вместе, чтобы доставить камень и возложить его на вершину храма, но не хватало им силы поднять его. 119. Когда же истекли семь дней и вспомнил я о послании царя Аравийского, призвал я отрока, слугу моего, и сказал ему: «Оседлай верблюда своего, возьми кожаный бурдюк и эту печать и отправляйся в Аравии, в место, где веет тот дух. Затем, держа бурдюк ветра, помести этот перстень у горла его. Когда бурдюк наполнится воздухом, ты увидишь, что это не воздух, а демон. И тогда с осторожностью завяжи бурдюк накрепко и, запечатав его этим перстнем, оседлай верблюда и возвращайся ко мне. А теперь ступай с моим благословением». 120. И отрок повиновался и направился в Аравию. А люди, жившие там, сомневались, что этого злого духа можно усмирить. Но домашний слуга мой пошел перед рассветом и приступил к духу ветра. Положил он бурдюк на землю и поместил перстень горла его. демон вошел в бурдюк, и бурдюк раздулся. Но отрок устоял, и завязал горло бурдюка во имя Господа Саваофа, и демон остался внутри бурдюка. И чтобы доказать, что демон побежден, еще три дня отрок оставался Аравии, и, видя, что дух более не веет, арабы убедились, что он и впрямь поймал духа. Затем он погрузил бурдюк на верблюда. Арабы проводили отрока в путь с дарами и почестями, громко восхваляя Господа, ибо настал мир у них на земле. А отрок доставил духа и поместил его в передней части храма. На другой день я, Соломон, пошел во храм, ибо краеугольный камень весьма меня беспокоил. вдруг тот бурдюк поднялся, прошел по семи ступеням и упал передо мною горлом вниз. Подивился я, что будучи заточен в бурдюке, же имеет силы ходить, и приказал ему подняться. И бурдюк поднялся с тяжкими вздохами и встал передо мной. Тогда я спросил его: «Кто ты?» И дух из бурдюка ответил: «Я демон, именуемый Эфиппас; обитаю в Аравии». 122. Я спросил его: «Какой ангел тебя усмиряет?» Он ответил: «Тот, кто родится от девы и будет распят евреями» 159 . Тогда я сказал ему: «Что ты можешь для меня сделать?» Он ответил: «Я могу двигать горы, и переносить дома с места на место, и низвергать царей». Я сказал ему: «Если есть в тебе сила, подними этот камень и поставь во главу угла храма». Он же ответил: «Не только этот камень я подниму, о царь; но помощью демона, обитающего в море Чермном, также и воздушный столп в море Чермном, и ты поставишь его, куда пожелаешь». 123. И, сказав так, он пошел под камень, и поднял его, и взошел по ступеням, неся тот камень, и поставил его во главу угла при входе во храм. И я, Соломон, взволновался и воскликнул: «Истинно сказано в Писании, что “камень, который отвергли строители, соделался главою угла” 160 ; ныне это исполнилось». 124. И сказал я ему: «Ступай, приведи мне того, о ком ты сказал, поможет поднять стол в море Чермном». И Эфиппас пошел и привел другого демона, и вместе они перенесли столп из Аравии. Но я перехитрил их, дабы эти два демона не перевернули весь мир; и потому я запечатал их с одной стороны и с другой и велел: «Стерегите их зорко». Так они и остались держать тот воздушный столп до сего дня в доказательство премудрости, мне дарованной. И духи держали тот огромный столп, подвешенный в воздухе, так что снизу казалось, что и держится он на воздухе. Но, посмотрев дольше, мы увидели, что нижняя часть того столпа непрозрачна; и так до сего дня 161 . 125. Затем я допросил другого духа, того, который вышел из моря со столпом: «Кто ты, как зовут тебя и каков твой род занятий? Ибо я премного о тебе наслышан». Демон же сказал: «Я, о царь Соломон, зовусь Абезетибод Abezethibou, и некогда я восседал на первом небе, которое зовется Амелут Amelouth. Ныне же я враждебный крылатый демон об одном крыле, злоумышляющий против всякого ветра под небом. Я был при том, как Моисей предстал перед фараоном, царем египетским, ожесточив сердце его. Я — тот, кого призвали себе в помощь Ианний и Иамврий, противившиеся Моисею в Египте 162 . Я — противник Моисея в сотворении чудес и знамений». 126. Тогда я сказал ему: «Как вышло, что ты обретаешься в море Чермном?» Он ответил: «При Исходе сынов Израилевых это я ожесточил сердце фараона и сердца рабов его. Я сделал так, что они погнались за сынами Израилевыми, и фараон пошел за ними вместе со мною, и с нами все войско его. Я был при этом, ибо мы шли с ним вместе. И подошли мы к морю Чермному. И когда сыны Израилевы перешли через море, обратились воды его против нас и поглотили все войско египтян. И я был среди них. И меня поглотили воды, и остался я в море, и лежал в море под тем столпом, пока не пришел Эфиппас» 163 . 127. И я, Соломон, повелел ему держать тот столп до конца времен. 128. Затем, по Божьему, украсил я храм Господень, и стал он совершенно прекрасен. И возрадовался я, и восславил Господа. И взял я себе жен без счета изо всех земель и царств. И совершил я путешествие в царство иевусеев, и увидел женщину из страны их, и обезумел от любви к ней, и возжелал себе в жены. И я сказал их священникам: «Отдайте мне эту Сунамиту 164 , ибо я безумен от любви к ней». И они ответили: «Если ты любишь дочь нашу, поклонись нашим богам, великому Рефану и Молоху 165 , и тогда бери ее». Но я не желал поклоняться богам, а потому сказал им: «Я не поклоняюсь богам чужеземным» 166 . 129. Но они, угрожая той деве, наказали ей так: «Когда придешь в царство Соломона, скажи ему: “Я не лягу с тобой, пока не уподобишься народу моему, и не возьмешь пять саранчей, и не принесешь их в жертву Рефану и Молоху”». Я же любил эту деву (ибо она была в полном цвету, а я обезумел) и потому решил, что их обычай жертвовать кровь саранчей не повредит мне. И взял я их, и принес в жертву кумирам, Рефану и Молоху, и ввел ту деву во дворец царства моего 167 . И отошел от меня дух Божий, и с того дня речи мои стали праздны. Она же убедила меня строить святилища кумирам. 130. И вот я, несчастный, поступил по совету ее, и слава Божия отошла от меня совершенно; омрачился мой дух, и стал я посмешищем на потеху кумирам и демонам. Потому и написал я это завещание мое, дабы всякий, кто внимет, молился и заботился не о первых делах своих, но о последних 168 и тем обрел, наконец, благодать на веки веков'169' . 1. За основу взят комментированный английский перевод Д. Дьюлинга (D.C. Duling, 1983), опубликованный в сборнике The Old Testament Pseudepigrapha, Volume 1: Apocalyptic Literature and Testaments (The Anchor Yale Bible Reference Library). Ed. by James H. Charlesworth, Doubleday, 1983, p. 935 ff. Для сверки использованы перевод Ф. Конибира (F.C. Conybeare, 1898) под редакцией Дж. Петерсона (J.H. Peterson, 1997) (электронное издание: http://www.esotericarchives.com/solomon/testamen.htm) и греческий оригинал по изданию: C C. McCown, The Testament of Solomon, edited from manuscripts at Mount Athos, Bologna, Holkham Hall, Jerusalem, London, Milan, Paris and Vienna, with Introduction (Untersuchungen zum Neuen Testament, Heft 9; Leipsiz, 1922). — Здесь и далее примечания переводчика. 2. Высказывалось предположение, что выражение «сын Давидов» здесь служит связующим звеном между легендами о магических деяниях Соломона и о чудесах Иисуса, рожденного «от семени Давидова» (Рим. 1:3), изгонявшего бесов и врачевавшего недужных. 3. Т.е. «Господа воинств (небесных)», от др.-евр. sabah — «воинство». 4. Др.-евр. Mikal («кто как Бог»). В Книге пророка Даниила (10:13, 21; 12:1) Михаэль (Михаил) — «один из первых князей», помогающий ангелу Гавриилу «бороться с князем Персидским». По традиции, Михаэль — защитник еврейского народа. В Иуд. 9 «Михаил Архангел» спорит с дьяволом о теле Моисея (которого, по преданию, дьявол обвинил в убийстве и объявил не заслуживающим погребения). В Откр. 12:7 Михаил выступает как предводитель ангельских сил, низвергающих великого дракона. 5. Магический перстень в связи с Соломоном впервые упоминается в «Иудейских древностях» Иосифа Флавия (8.2.5), где речь идет о маге Елеазаре, который с помощью перстня «с включенным в нем корнем указанного Соломоном растения» изгонял демонов из одержимых. 6. В одной из поздних версий «Завещания Соломона» добавляется: «Печать же, вырезанная на этом кольце, которое тебе ниспослано, — пентальфа». Этим термином обычно обозначали пентаграмму, вписанную в окружность. 7. Ср. Лк. 4:41, где бесы, изгоняемые Иисусом, выходят из одержимых «с криком». 8. Мотив «связывания» демонов часто встречается в апокрифических текстах и псевдэпиграфах. Ангел Рафаэль связывает демона Асмодея (Тов. 3:17, 8:3); этому же ангелу в I Еноха, 10 Господь повелевает: «Свяжи Азазеля по рукам и ногам, и брось его во мрак»; в I Еноха, 54 упоминаются цепи, которыми ангелы Михаэль, Габриэль, Рафаэль и Фануэль должны сковать «воинство Азазеля»; в «Завещании Левия», 18:12 говорится о «новом священнике» который свяжет демона Велиара, и т.д. 9. Вариант: «Когда мужчина воспламеняется страстью к женщине, я превращаюсь в прекрасную женщину, и овладеваю мужчиной во сне, и играю с ним». 10. Ср. I Петр. 5:8: «…противник ваш диавол ходит, как рыкающий лев, ища, кого поглотить». 11. В I Еноха, 20 перечисляются семь архангелов: Уриил (Уриэль), поставленный «над миром и над Тартаром»; Рафаил (Рафаэль) — «над духами человеческими»; Рагуил (Рагуэль) — «приносит мщение миру светил»; Михаил (Михаэль) — «над лучшей частью человечества и над хаосом»; Саракаил (Саракаэль) — «над духами, которые грешат в духе»; Гавриил (Габриэль) — «над раем, и змеями, и херувимами»; Ремиил (Ремиэль) — «над теми, кто восстаёт». Четверо из них — Михаэль, Уриэль, Рафаэль и Габриэль — наиболее известны и фигурируют, среди прочего, в «Завещании Соломона». 12. В Вавилонском Талмуде приводится легенда о том, как Соломон раздобыл для строительства храма волшебного червя шамира, способного разрезать даже самый твердый камень. Для этого Соломон сперва связал двух демонов (мужского и женского пола), а затем отправил военачальника Ванея (Бенияху) к Асмодею, князю демонов, у которого хранился шамир. Чтобы связать Асмодея, Ваней взял с собой различные магические предметы и, в том числе, цепь и перстень, на которых было вырезано имя Бога. 13. В одном из вариантов далее следует: «…и подчинила ему этого великого демона». 14. В Новом Завете «веельзевул» — имя «князя бесовского», силою которого, по утверждению фарисеев, Иисус изгонял бесов (Мф. 12:24, Лк. 11:15, Мк. 3:22). Из Мф. 10:25 («Если хозяина дома назвали веельзевулом, не тем ли более домашних его?») делают вывод, что это имя использовали как бранное и по отношению к самому Иисусу. Оно восходит к имени «Баал-Зебуб», которое изначально означало «владыка небесных обителей» или «господин высокого дома», а в иудаизме было переосмыслено по созвучию как «повелитель мух» и стало ассоциироваться с нечистотами (под влиянием др.-евр. zabal — «вывозить нечистоты») и навозными кучами, привлекающими мух. 15. Прем. Сол. 9:4. Ср. III Цар. 4:29—34: «И дал Бог Соломону мудрость и весьма великий разум, и обширный ум, как песок на берегу моря. И была мудрость Соломона выше мудрости всех сынов востока и всей мудрости Египтян. Он был мудрее всех людей, мудрее и Ефана Езрахитянина, и Емана, и Халкола, и Дарды, сыновей Махола, и имя его было в славе у всех окрестных народов. И изрек он три тысячи притчей, и песней его было тысяча и пять; и говорил он о деревах, от кедра, что в Ливане, до иссопа, вырастающего из стены; говорил и о животных, и о птицах, и о пресмыкающихся, и о рыбах. И приходили от всех народов послушать мудрости Соломона, от всех царей земных, которые слышали о мудрости его». 16. В одном из вариантов вместо следующей фразы продолжается речь Вельзевула: «И все демоны восседают со мною рядом. И это я делаю явным облик всякого демона». 17. Др.-греч. букв. «ослоногая». Этот эпитет применялся к греческой Эмпусе — демонице с ослиными ногами, входившей в свиту Гекаты. По одной из версий мифа, она была прекрасной дочерью Гекаты и ночного духа по имени Мормо. Она соблазняла красивых юношей и, погрузив своего любовника в сон, выпивала его кровь и пожирала мясо. Первоначально Эмпусу изображали в медных сандалиях и с пылающими волосами. Позднее по народной этимологии ее имя было истолковано как «одноногая», в связи с чем ее стали изображать с ослиной или медной ногой. В поздней греческой мифологии ее имя превратилось в нарицательное для целого класса ночных духов или привидений. Эмпусы, спутницы Гекаты, скитались по дорогам и пожирали одиноких путников. Филострат в «Жизни Аполлония Тианского» сообщает, что эмпус «многие полагают упырями и оборотнями. Они и влюбляются, и любострастию привержены, а еще пуще любят человечье мясо — потому-то и завлекают в любострастные сети тех, кого желают сожрать». Считалось, что эмпусы способны принимать обличья собак, волов и мулов. 18. Вариант: «…и привел ко мне Оноскелиду, прекрасную видом и ликом белоснежную; и вскинула она голову свою». 19. Вариант: «Я — дух, сотворенный Шаббатаи (Сатурном), блуждающий по земле». 20. Вариант: «Но место мое непостоянно». 21. Предполагают, что имеется в виду созвездие и зодиакальный знак Козерога, который в древности ассоциировался с сатирами и козлоногим богом Паном (в некоторых отношениях Оноскелида подобна не только эмпусе, но и сатирессе). 22. Если верно предыдущее предположение, то речь идет о Сатурне, управителе Козерога. Планета Сатурн отождествлялась с астральным божеством Ремфаном (евр. Кийюн), которому евреи поклонялись во время странствий по пустыне: «Вы носили скинию Молохову и звезду бога вашего Ремфана, изображения, которые вы сделали для себя» (Амос, 5:26); «Вы приняли скинию Молохову и звезду бога вашего Ремфана, изображения, которые вы сделали, чтобы поклоняться им» (Деян. 7:43). 23. Некоторые исследователи проводят здесь аналогию с «Дочерью Гласа» (др.-евр. «бат коль») — небесным голосом, возвещающим Божью волю. Ссылаются также на описание рождения богов от звуков божественного голоса, приведенное в Лейденском магическом папирусе: «Бог рассмеялся семь раз, и когда рассмеялся он, родилось семь богов <…> Рассмеялся он во второй раз <…> и вняла земля отголоску <…> и возник некий бог». Известен другой, гораздо менее ясный и, судя по всему, неточный вариант перевода этой фразы: «Я родилась от гласа, раздавшегося нежданно, от того, что зовется отголоском испражнений человеческих, упавших в лесу». 24. Т.е., Яхве. 25. Согласно наиболее распространенной версии, имя «Асмодей» происходит от авестийского «айшма-дэва», буквально — «демон буйства» (в зороастрийской мифологии Айшма-дэва олицетворял ярость и разнузданность во всех ее проявлениях и мыслился как антипод Сраоши — божества религиозного послушания). Другой вариант этимологии, получивший распространение еще в XVI веке, приводит С.Л. Мазерс в комментариях к «Священной магии Абрамелина» (1898): «Некоторые производят его от древнееврейского “шамад” — “разрушать” или “искоренять”». Там же приводится и третий вариант: «…от персидского глагола “азмонден” — “искушать”, “испытывать” или “доказывать”». Асмодей впервые упоминается в девтероканонической Книге Товита как «злой дух». Преследуя своим вожделением и ревностью Сару, дочь Рагуила, Асмодей убивает одного за другим семерых ее мужей в брачную ночь: «… она была отдаваема семи мужьям, но Асмодей, злой дух, умерщвлял их прежде, нежели они были с нею, как с женою» (3:8). Но когда к Саре собирается посвататься юный Товия, сын Товита, ему на помощь приходит ангел Рафаил. По совету Рафаила Товия, войдя в брачный чертог, сжигает на углях сердце и печень некой рыбы, и от запаха дыма демон «убежал в верхние страны Египта, и связал его Ангел» (8:3). 26. Ср. Быт. 6:1—4: «Когда люди начали умножаться на земле и родились у них дочери, тогда сыны Божии увидели дочерей человеческих, что они красивы, и брали их себе в жены, какую кто избрал. И сказал Господь: не вечно Духу Моему быть пренебрегаемым человеками; потому что они плоть; пусть будут дни их сто двадцать лет. В то время были на земле исполины, особенно же с того времени, как сыны Божии стали входить к дочерям человеческим, и они стали рождать им: это сильные, издревле славные люди». 27. Повозка — одно из названий Ковша Большой Медведицы, расположенного неподалеку от созвездия Дракона. 28. Вероятно, имеется в виду Ковш Малой Медведицы и Полярная звезда, занимающая крайнее место в его рукоятке. 29. См. примеч. к стихам 10 и 21. 30. Ср. Тов. 6:3—5, 17—18. 31. Окончание стиха в одном из вариантов: «Но есть у меня сын, обитающий в море Чермном. И при всяком удобном случае он снова приходит ко мне, ибо он мне подвластен, и открывает мне то, что он совершил, и я помогаю ему». 32. Имеется в виду Абезетибод (см. ниже), однокрылый демон, обитавший на первом небе, чинивший препятствия Моисею в Египте и канувший в Чермное (Красное) море, когда воды его сомкнулись, поглотив войско фараона. 33. Вариант: «Я гублю царей. Я помогаю чужеземным тиранам. И собственных демонов моих насылаю на людей, чтобы те уверовали в них и погибли. И в избранных служителях Божьих, в священниках и праведниках, я возбуждаю вожделение к нечестивым грехам, к пагубным ересям и делам беззаконным; и они покоряются мне, и я веду их к погибели. И разжигаю я в людях зависть и жажду убийства, и страсть к войне, и содомии, и прочим злодействам. И я уничтожу весь мир». 34. Эфиппас — арабский демон ветра; слуга Соломон позднее поймает его в пустыне, и этот демон приведет к царю Абезетибода, демона Красного моря. См. стихи 55, 120, 125. 35. Букв. «Западная» или «Вечерняя» — планета Венера как вечерняя звезда. 36. Высказывалось предположение, что это имя — искаженное греческое «pater» («отец»). 37. Вариант: «Святое и драгоценное имя Бога Всемогущего, которое евреи обозначают рядом чисел, дающих в сумме 644, греки же — словом “Еммануил”. Если же кто из римлян призовет меня великим именем силы Элеет Eleeth, я тотчас исчезну». В действительности «Еммануил» (Эммануэль) — еврейское священное имя, по греческой гематрии дающее число 644 (Эпсилон, 5 + Мю, 40 + Мю, 40 + Альфа, 1 + Ню, 50 + Омикрон, 70 + Ипсилон, 400 + Эта, 8 + Лямбда, 30). Согласно Ис. 7:14, это имя грядущего мессии: «Итак Сам Господь даст вам знамение: се, Дева во чреве приимет и родит Сына, и нарекут имя Ему: Еммануил». 38. Арам. «Боже мой»; это обращение к Богу встречается в Пс. 21:2 (в русском синодальном переводе — «Боже мой! Боже мой! для чего Ты оставил меня?») и в восклицании Иисуса на кресте («Боже Мой! Боже Мой! для чего Ты Меня оставил?», Мк. 15:34, Мф. 27:46). 39. Предполагают, что «морские луковицы» — это шарики из нитевидных водорослей, которые встречаются на побережье Средиземного моря. 40. Варианты: «в семи подвижных т.е. подвесных светильниках» или «в семи светильниках, поставленных в ряд». 41. Ср. Мк.: 1:25 «Но Иисус запретил ему бесу, говоря: замолчи и выйди из него». 42. Ср. Мк. 7:33 и 8:23; Ин. 9:6. 43. Слова «lix tetrax» входят в число так называемых эфесских письмен — магических слов, которые, по свидетельству Павсания, были начертаны на изваянии Артемиды в ее эфесском храме. Климент Александрийский приводит следующее толкование этих двух слов со ссылкой на пифагорейца Андрокида: «Lix означает землю, ее древнее название, а Tetrax — год, его четыре времени» («Строматы», V, VIII.45.2,. пер. Е.В. Афонасина). Надпись одной из критских табличек указывает на связь слов «lix tetrax» с ветром. Демоны песчаных вихрей упоминаются в текстах арамейских заклинаний. В одном из вариантов этот дух называется именем «Тефрас» (от греч. tephras — «пепел»). 44. Предполагают, что под «Великим» здесь подразумевается Вельзевул. По другой версии, речь идет об Артемиде Эфесской, которая носила эпитет «Великая». 45. Обычно Азаэля (Азаила) отождествляют с Азазелем — духом пустыни, связанным с древнееврейским обрядом отпущения грехов (в котором грехи народа возлагали на козла, отпускаемого в пустыню). Со временем Азазель стал считаться одним из падших ангелов, сохранив за собой, однако, функции козла отпущения. Так, в кумранской «Книге исполинов» (фрагмент 7, IV/III—I вв. до н.э.) Азазель несет наказание за грехи всех исполинов, родившихся от ангелов и смертных женщин. Тот же мотив повторяется в 1-й Книге Еноха (II—III вв. до н.э.), где Азазель — один из предводителей двух сотен мятежных ангелов, восставших против Бога. 46. Др.-греч. stoicheia (букв. «стихии»); ср. I Еноха 21: «И направился я туда, где все пребывало в хаосе. И там я увидел нечто ужасное: не увидел я ни неба вверху, ни крепко утвержденной земли, но место хаотичное и страшное. И там узрел я семь звезд небесных, связанных вместе в нем (месте), как великие горы, горящие огнем. Тогда сказал я: “За какой грех они связаны, и из-за чего они брошены сюда?» Тогда сказал Уриэль, один из святых ангелов, находящийся со мной, и который был главным над ними, и сказал: «Енох, почему ты спрашиваешь об этом, и почему ты стремишься к истине? Они из числа звезд небесных, которые преступили повеления Господа, и связаны здесь, пока не исполнятся десять тысяч лет, время положенное за их грехи”». Некоторые исследователи отождествляют эти семь звезд с Плеядами. 47. Ср. Ефес. 6:12: «…наша брань не против крови и плоти, но против начальств, против властей, против мироправителей тьмы века сего, против духов злобы поднебесной». 48. Имена «(Ламехиэль» и «Барухиэль» произведены от имен библейского патриарха Ламеха (см. Быт. 4:18—24) и пророка Варуха (см. Иер. 36). Имя «Варух (Барух)» в буквальном переводе означает «благословенный». 49. См. примеч. к стиху 94. 50. В других источниках этого периода не упоминается. 51. Вероятно, подразумевается убийство Адонии (III Цар. 2:25) 52. Вариант: «украдкой заглядывать в могилы», т.е. заниматься некромантией. 53. В одном из вариантов стихи 39 и 40 меняются местами. 54. Предположительно, искаженное имя Ашторет, ханаанской богини плодородия. Согласно III Цар. 11:5, Соломон поддерживал ее культ. 55. Ср. примеч. к стиху 34. Артемида Эфесская, подобно Ашторет и Кибеле, почиталась, главным образом, как богиня плодородия. Возможно также отождествление Артемиды с Гекатой. Ср. также Деян. 19:24—40. 56. Текст греческого оригинала здесь не вполне ясен; в переводе дается один предлагавшихся вариантов реконструкции. Известен другой вариант этой фразы, вписывающийся в целостный контекст «Завещания»: «Но саранча освободит меня, ибо суждено, что через нее исполнится мое желание» (о саранче см. стих 129.) 57. Исследователи отождествляют этого демона с «безголовым» (akephalos) духом из греческих магических папирусов (PGM V.96—172), которого призывали для изгнания демонов. В других заклинаниях из папирусов аналогичные обращения используются применительно к Тифону-Сету, которого призывают для уничтожения врагов. Впоследствии «Ритуал Безголового» в переработанном виде занял важнейшее место в некоторых направлениях современной церемониальной магии. По другой версии, безголовый демон, призванный Соломоном, тождествен египетскому безголовому духу, насылающем четырехдневную малярию. 58. Вариант: «…поэтому я руками своими, как мечом, отсекаю головы». 59. В других вариантах текста далее следует: «И, услышав это, я, Соломон, сказал ему: “Ответь мне, как ты производишь огонь? Из каких источников ты его извергаешь?” И дух ответил: “Из восходящего солнца от Дневной звезды; с востока. Ибо сюда еще не приходил тот Эльбурион Elbourion, которому люди молятся и зажигают огни. И вызывают от имени его семерых демонов явиться пред людьми, и он исцеляет их И семеро демонов предо мной взывают к имени его. И он хранит их.”. Я же сказал: “Назови мне его имя”. Он ответил: “Не могу. Ибо если я назову его, исцелить меня будет невозможно. Но он — тот, кто отзывается на имя свое”. И, услышав это, я, Соломон, сказал ему: “Тогда скажи, какой ангел обращает тебя в бегство”. Он ответил: “Огненная вспышка молнии Огненный ангел”». 60. Варианты: «пока не появится нечто угодное»; «пока не придет ангельский страж»; «пока не придет Иакс Iax» (см. примеч. к стиху 86). 61. Этого демона отождествляют с упомянутым у Оригена («Против Цельса, 6.30) песьеголовым демоном по имени Эратаоф (Erataoth); ср. стих 72. 62. Вариант: «…превращаю их во глас пустоты» (ср. стих 18). 63. Вариант: «…связать этих двоих, безголового и пса, который был столь велик ростом, чтобы пес носил огненного духа, а тот, подобно светильнику, ночью и днем освещал через отверстие свое дорогу мастерам» 64. В других источниках это имя не упоминается. 65. Полагают, что под «обиталищами» подразумеваются люди, одержимые этими демонами. 66. Ср. Мк. 5:1—13. 67. Leontophoron (др.-греч. «Несущий льва») или Leontophron (др.-греч. «Львообразный»). 68. Rath; согласно другой интерпретации — искаж. др.-греч radinos («тонкий, стройный»). 69. Ср. Мф. 8:28—32. 70. Т.к. в древнееврейском языке числа обозначались буквами, предположительно речь идет о трех числах — 644. Вариант: «“Великий Среди Людей”, который претерпит многие муки и которому имя — 644, он же Еммануил». См. примеч. к стиху 29. 71. Триболай (Tribolaios), от tribolos — «трибола», трезубая колючка из острых соединенных штырей, которую использовали против вражеской кавалерии. 72. Буквальный перевод названия «Голгофа». По преданию, Христа распяли на том месте, где некогда был погребен череп Адама. 73. Очевидно, имеется в виду Иисус Христос, исполнивший пророчество из Ис. 9:6: «Ибо младенец родился нам — Сын дан нам; владычество на раменах Его, и нарекут имя Ему: Чудный, Советник, Бог крепкий, Отец вечности, Князь мира». 74. Ср. стихи 22—24. 75. Полагают, что этот образ восходит к греческой Медузе Горгоне. Кроме того, с косматыми волосами иногда изображалась Лилит. 76. Предполагают, что речь идет о некоем очистительном обряде. 77. Вариант: «И я, Соломон, исполнил все, как она сказала мне, и сдержался ради премудрости Sophia, во мне обитающей, дабы услышать о делах ее демоницы, и предать их порицанию, и открыть их людям. И воссел я, и спросил демона…». 78. Искаж. «Абизу» — имя демоницы в ближневосточном фольклоре. Считалось, что она вызывает выкидыши и губит новорожденных (по одной из версий — от зависти, поскольку сама она бесплодна). В еврейской традиции отождествлялась с Лилит, в коптском Египте — с демоницей Алабасандрией, в Византии — с Гелло (Гилу); все эти демоны женского пола считались ответственными за женское бесплодие, выкидыши и детскую смертность. На амулетах Абизу изображалась в виде женщины с некоторыми чертами рыбы или змеи. Предполагают, что имя ее происходит от др.-греч. abyssos («бездна»), которое, в свою очередь, восходит к ассирийскому «Апсу» или шумерскому «Абзу» (имя божества, олицетворяющего океан первозданного хаоса). 79. В одном из вариантов от слов «и удушаю их новорожденных» и до этого места следует: «…если мне посчастливится. Если же нет, я перехожу в иное место. Ибо не проходит ни единой ночи, чтобы я своего не добилась. Ибо я — свирепый дух, и несметны мои имена, и обличья мои многообразны. И я скитаюсь то тут, то там. И посещаю даже западные края. Ныне же, хоть ты и запечатал меня кругом этим перстнем Божьим, ты ничего не доился. Я не стою пред тобой, и ты не можешь приказывать мне. Ибо нет у меня других занятий, кроме как…» 80. Вариант: «Услышав это, я, Соломон, подивился облику ее, ибо я видел, что все тело ее окутано тьмой. Но взор ее был светел и зелен, а волосы — косматы, как у дракона; и все члены тела ее оставались незримы. Голос же ее звучал ясно и чисто». 81. Вариант: «Афарот Afarot, под которым надлежит понимать Рафаэля». 82. Имя Rafael по греческой гематрии: Ро (100) + Альфа (1) + Фи (500) + Альфа (1) + Эта (8) + Лямбда = 30 = 640. 83. Выражение tou xylou («сока» или «вкуса») иногда оставляют без перевода (как «Туксилу» или «Ксилу»). 84. Вариант: «но те, кто состоит из огня». 85. В других источниках это имя не упоминается. 86. Эту демоницу исследователи отождествляют с Гекатой, трехликой богиней луны и чародейства. 87. В других источниках это имя не упоминается. 88. См. примеч. к стиху 29. 89. Это имя интерпретируют как производное от др.-греч. to kuma («волна») и pegazo («я теку полноводным потоком»). Некоторые исследователи отождествляют демона Кунопега с Посейдоном, хотя по своему основному обличью он близок, скорее, гиппокампам — рыбохвостым морским коням, влекущим колесницу Посейдона. 90. Это имя толкуют как производное от др.-евр. «Ях» или от др.-греч. iaomai («я врачую»). 91. Вариант: «рядом с людьми, ходящими меж гробниц». 92. Эта группа соответствует божествам деканатов — тридцати шести участкам зодиака по 10° в каждом. Некоторые традиционные имена божеств здесь искажены и переданы демонам, но большую часть имен составляют новые, ранее нигде не встречающиеся. 93. Вариант: «с лицами, как у ослов, и как у быков, и как у птиц». 94. В одном из вариантов далее следует: «…все, от Овна и Тельца, от Близнецов и Рака, от Льва и Девы, от Весов и Скорпиона, от Стрельца, Козерога, Водолея и Рыб». 95. Вариант: «Тогда я, Соломон, воззвал к имени Господа Саваофа и спросил каждого из них, какой он ведет образ жизни, и повелел каждому из них выйти вперед и рассказать, каков его род занятий. Тогда первый вышел и сказал…» 96. Или Рикс (Rhyx); см. стихи 90—106, где это имя входит в состав имен демонов с 18-го по 36-го. Полагают, что оно означает «владыка, господь» и этимологически связано с лат. rex — «царь, правитель». 97. Вариант: «…и я делаю праздным ум человека и разоряю чело его». 98. Полагают, что это имя происходит от др-греч. artos — «пшеничный хлеб». 99. Одни исследователи утверждают, что это демонизированный образ египетского бога Хора, другие производят имя «Оропель» от др.-греч. oros — «винный пресс» (по аналогии с египетским богом Шезму, покровителем виноделия и божеством 23-м деканата в египетской астрологической системе). 100. Это имя производят от др.-греч. kairoo («я прихожу своевременно»), xaino («вычесывать (шерсть), готовить к прядению») и dalos («факел»). Вариант: «Я зовусь Иудал Iudal». 101. Предположительно, вариант имени Уриэля. 102. Вариант: «Если я услышу: “Уруэль Иудал”». 103. Это имя производят от др.-греч. sphendone — «праща». 104. Предполагают, что это имя восходит к др.-греч. phandoron («даритель света»). 105. Вариант: «и ломаю кости шеи». 106. Это имя производят либо от др.-греч. kouros («юный»), либо от kourizo («резать»); в последнем случае предполагают, что речь идет о некоем божестве, наносящем себе раны или оскопленном. 107. Вариант: «пусть напишет на семи лавровых листьях имя ангела, который усмиряет меня, и эти имена: “Иаэ Iae, Иэо Ieo, сыны Саваофа, во имя великого Бога заточите Катаникотаэля!”». 108. Предполагают, что это имя происходит от др.-греч. sapha («ясно) и thoraios (один из эпитетов Аполлона, означающий «способный к продолжению рода»). 109. Вариант: «Иако Iaco, Иэало Iealo, Иоэлет Ioelet, Саваоф Sabaoth, Итот Ithoth, Баэ Bae». 110. Это имя связывают с др.-греч. phobos («страх») и предполагают, что демон Фобофил восходит к египетскому божеству Хнуфу (Хнубису), защищающему от злых сил. Варианты имени этого демона — Бототель (Bothothel), Бобель (Bobel). 111. Вариант имени: Кумеатаэль (Kumeatael). 112. В одном из вариантов функции и способы усмирения этого и следующего демонов меняются местами. 113. По мнению различных исследователей, под «одиннадцатью отцами» следует понимать либо некую группу демонов, либо гностических божеств. Вариант: «Если я услышу: “Зороэль Zoroel, заточи Кумеатаэля”». 114. Вариант имени: Роэлед (Roeled). 115. Предполагают, что этот деканат ассоциируется с павлином или петухом. 116. Вариант заговора: «Ты, лихорадка от грязи, я изгоняю тебя от престола всевышнего Бога, отойди от грязи и отойди от этой твари Божьей». 117. Демона, носящего это имя, отождествляют с Исидой, музой или греческой богиней справедливости Дике. Вариант имени: Иеропаэль (Ieropael). 118. Вариант заговора: «Иударизэ, Сабунэ, Деноэ Sabune, Denoe». 119. По мнению исследователей, это имя означает «кувшинка». Вариант имени: Бульдумех (Buldumech). 120. Группу из «восьми отцов» исследователи связывают с египетской огдоадой — четырьмя праотцами и четырьмя праматерями всего сущего. Однако в другом варианте текста утверждается: «Если кто напишет имена твоих отцов, о Соломон». 121. Вариант: «в прихожей дома своего». 122. В одном из вариантов далее следует: «Написать же нужно следующее: “Бог Авраама, и Бог Исаака, и Бог Иакова повелевает тебе — изойди с миром из этого дома”. И я тотчас отступлюсь». 123. Об имени «Рикс» см. примеч. к стиху 73. Имя «Мардеро» производят от др.-греч. mare («рука») и dero («свежевать»). В одном из вариантов имена, функции и способы изгнания этого и следующего демонов меняются местами. 124. Вариант: «Если кто напишет на листе из книги: “Сфенер Sphener, Рафаэль Rafael, не терзай меня, не бичуй меня”, — и повесит его себе на шею, я тотчас отступлюсь». 125. Предполагают, что это искаженное имя египетского бога Тота или производное от др.-греч. naos («храм») и thos — «шакал». 126. Предполагают, что это имя — искаженное «Птах-Нун» (синкретическое египетское божество, отец Атума). 127. Этого демона отождествляют с греческом богом войны Аресом и египетским Хором. 128. Вариант: «кашель и одышку». 129. Предполагают, что это имя — искаженное «Таурт» (египетская богиня, покровительница рожениц, изображавшаяся в виде самки гиппопотама). Вариант «Раридерис Rarideris/Rorex, изгони Алата». 130. Вариант: «и повяжет себе на шею». 131. Этого демона отождествляют с сирийским солнечным богом Авмосом. 132. Предполагают, что это имя происходит от др.-греч. rheouo — «(плывущий) на солнечной ладье» (т.е., бог Ра). 133. По одной версии, это имя означает «Владыка владык» (от арам. mar — «владыка, господь»), по другой — «блистающий Бог» (от др.-греч. marmairo — «сверкать, блестеть» и aoth, или Jaoth, — «Яхве»). Ср. стих 37, где упомянут ангел Мармарот. 134. Вариант: «Если кто вырежет на меди, взятой с корабля, потерявшего свой якорь: “Мармарот, 'Marmaraoth, Саваоф, изгони Актона”, — и повяжет себе на чресла…». 135. Этого демона отождествляют с египетским солнечным богом Ра или с названием одного из деканов по египетской системе, которое переводится как «Просверливающий» или «Проходящий насквозь» (от др.-греч. anatretos). 136. Предполагают, что это искаженное «Aroi Aroi» (название второго декана по египетской системе). 137. Вариант: «Но если я услышу: “Арара, Харара Charara”, — я тотчас отступлюсь». 138. Это имя производят от имени египетской богини неба Нут или от др.-греч. enauo («разжигать огонь»). 139. Вариант: «Если кто напишет: “Алазоол Allazool, изгони Эненута”, — и повяжет ту бумагу вокруг себя, я тотчас отступлюсь». 140. Это имя производят от др.-греч. axetos («неотшлифованный, шершавый») и bythos («бездна, глубина») и связывают с образом змеи. Варианты имени: Фет (Pheth), Аксиофет Axiopheth. 141. Вариант: «Если кто заклянет меня одиннадцатым эоном в вине, сладко пахнущем и неразбавленном, и скажет: “Заклинаю тебя одиннадцатым эоном и требую: прекрати, о Фет Pheth (Аксиофет Axiopheth)”, — и даст больному выпить, я тотчас отступлюсь». 142. Это имя производят от др.-греч. hapax («однажды») или от harpax («хищный»). 143. Это имя производят от др.-греч. nostos («возвращение») и предполагают, что оно относится к демону, который чинит препятствия путникам на дороге домой. 144. См. примеч. к стиху 94. 145. Вариант имени: Гефесимирет (Hephesimireth). 146. В одном из вариантов этот и следующий демоны меняются местами. 147. Это имя производят от др.-греч. aleuron («пшеничная мука»). 148. Вариант: «пусть возьмет кость от той же рыбы и кашлянет, и я тотчас отступлюсь». 149. Предполагают, что это имя, связанное с др.-греч. ichthyos («рыба»), могло возникнуть под влиянием предыдущего стиха. 150. Вариант: «Адонаэт Adonaeth, помоги!» 151. Вариант: «Я лежу в свивальниках и на дне пропасти». 152. Вариант: «И если кто напишет на листьях смоковницы: «Ликург Lycurgos», отнимая по одной букве за раз и записывая буквы в обратном порядке, я тотчас отступлюсь: “Lycurgos, ycurgos, kurgos, yrgos, gos, os”. 153. По одной из версий, имя этого демона происходит от имени египетского бога Птаха (Фта). 154. Апотропеическое изображение глаза, пронзенного копьем, трезубцем или кинжалом и окруженного различными животными (собаками, львами, журавлями, ибисами, скорпионами, змеями и т.д.), терзающими его с разных сторон. На амулетах с таким изображением встречались также «Соломонова печать» и имя Соломона. 155. Вариант имени: Бианакит (Bianakith). 156. Далее один из вариантов текста завершается следующим образом: «Одних из этих демонов я приставил к тяжелым работам на строительстве храма Божьего. Других заточил в темницы. Еще иным я повелел сражаться с огнем добыче золота и серебра или сидеть рядом со свинцовыми и погребальными урнами, а прочим демонам — готовить места, в которых они будут заточены. И утвердилось спокойствие по всей земле, и я, Соломон, жил в мире, и почитали меня живущие под небом. Я достроил храм Божий. Царство мое процветало, и войско мое было при мне. Что же до остального, то город Иерусалим был прибежищем отдохновения, радости и довольства. И все цари земные пришли ко мне с другой стороны земли посмотреть на храм, который я построил для Господа Бога. Услышав о премудрости, дарованной мне, они поклонились мне во храме. И привезли они золото, и серебро, и драгоценные камни, превосходные и во множестве, и бронзу, и железо, медь и кедровые бревна. И доставили мне дерево негниющее для убранства храма Божьего». 157. В одном из вариантов текста далее следует: «…предо мной до земли, и так как она была наслышана о мудрости моей, она восславила Бога Израиля; и испытала она всю премудрость мою, вопрошая меня, и я во многом наставил ее по мудрости, мне дарованной. И все сыны Израилевы восславили Бога». 158. В тексте лакуна. 159. Вариант: «И я спросил его: “Таково твое имя?” Он ответил: “Да; и я сажусь, где хочу, и разжигаю огонь, и умерщвляю”. И я спросил его: “Какой ангел тебя усмиряет?” И он ответил: “Единовластный Господь, имеющий власть и надо мною, тот, кто родится от девы и будет распят евреями на кресте, кому поклонятся ангелы и архангелы. Он усмиряет меня и лишает меня той великой силы, что дана мне отцом моим, диаволом”. 160. Пс. 117:22. 161. Некоторые исследователи полагают, что этот столп — не что иное, как Млечный Путь. 162. Ианний и Иамврий (или Мамврий) (II Тим. 3:8) — имена чародеев, состязавшихся в чудотворстве с Моисеем (Исх. 7:8—22). В позднейшей традиции их отождествляют с сыновьями или учениками пророка Валаама; предполагают также, что они могут быть тождественны Харуту и Маруту (Коран, 2:102) — двум ангелам, обучившим людей колдовству. Ианний под именем «Иоанн» упоминается в «Апологии» Апулея (90) наряду с Моисеем, как один из знаменитых магов. 163. В одном из вариантов далее следует: «“Когда же пришел Эфиппас, заточенный тобою в кожаный сосуд, ты принудил меня прийти к тебе”. И, услышав то, я, Соломон, восславил Господа и повелел демонам не выходить из повиновения, но остаться и держаться столп. И оба поклялись мне, сказав: “Как жив Господь Бог, не отпустим мы столпа до скончания века. Но в тот день, когда этот камень падет, настанет конец века сего”. И я, Соломон, восславил Бога и украсил храм Господень всеми красотами, и радовался в духе своем непрестанно, и во дни мои был мир». 164. Этого персонажа отождествляют либо с сунамитянкой Ависагой, наложницей Давида, которую брат Соломона, Адония, попросил себе в жены и был за это убит (III Цар. 2:13—25), либо с Суламитой, героиней «Песни песней» (7:1). 165. Рефан (Ремфан) и Молох упоминаются в Амос. 5:26 (см. примеч. к стиху 17); в нескольких книгах Ветхого завета утверждается также, что Молоху приносили человеческие жертвы в долине Енном. 166. В одном из вариантов далее следует: «“Сколь же многого вы требуете”. Но они сказали: “Надлежит тебе уподобиться отцам нашим”. И когда я сказал, что не поклонюсь богам чужеземным ни за что, они велели той деве, чтобы не всходила со мною на ложе, пока не убедит меня принести жертвы их богам». 167. Вариант стиха: «И я отошел, ожесточив сердце свое, но лукавый Эрос принес и положил руками ее пять саранчей, сказав: “Возьми саранчей этих и раздави их во имя бога Молоха; и тогда я возлягу с тобой”. И я совершил это. И тотчас отошел от меня Дух Божий, и стал я слаб и в речах своих неразумен. И после того она убедила меня построить храмы Ваалу, и Рефану, и Молоху, и прочим кумирам». 168. Ср. Откр. 2:19. 169. Вариант стиха: «И я, несчастный, построил их из совершенной любви к ней, и царство мое разрушилось, и восплакал я великим плачем, и рассеялся дух мой, и пленил Иеровоам десять колен народа моего. И тогда я уразумел, о чем говорили мне демоны, ибо они сказали мне: “Погибнешь от наших рук”. И я написал это завещание мое для сынов Израилевых, и вручил им как память о погибели моей. Храните же это завещание мое как великое таинство против духов нечистых, чтобы и умыслы злых демонов, и силы ангелов святых были открыты вам; ибо великий Господь Саваоф, Бог Израиля, торжествует, и подчинил он мне всех демонов, и даровал мне печать завета вечного. И умер я в царстве моем, и отошел к отцам моим в мире, и храм Господа Бога, которому слава и честь во веки и веки веков, был достроен. Аминь». Перевод © Анна Блейз, 2013 Категория:Гримуары